


An answer found

by IDK55



Category: Internet Personalities
Genre: Adoption, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDK55/pseuds/IDK55
Summary: When you finally meet your hero, you get more than you bargained for. Sorry I'm terrible at summaries!





	An answer found

I had just somehow Snuck into vidcon without getting caught. 'im lucky I found these clothes, I'd be in rags if not for the hand-me-downs someone threw away'.

Now you might very confused right now but I will explain it all, I'm homeless and have been for about 3 years. My father died when I was 6 and my mother blamed me for it ever since. She would drink non stop then beat me half to death. When I was 8 she finally kicked me out and left me with 5 dollars and two outfits.  
    Over the years I learned to pick-pocket and sneak around, a little poker never hurt anyone. But I was Young and was beat by others a lot, of course found by people who noticed what I was doing.  
     While I was still at 'home' I used to watch Markiplier on YouTube, with subtitles cause if I made a sound she would come to see. He really inspired me so I just thought about all the things he had said over the years like, "don't let anyone tell you your not amazing".  
Now I am going to see if I can meet him at vidcon, which is probably a bad idea considering they have bodyguards so... I'll probably survive but eh who cares about a nobody.


End file.
